A variety of combination or convertible doors have been provided in the past as evidenced by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527 and 148,793 to B. J. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,648 to P. Bolean, U.S. Pat. No. 295,989 to H. W. Eastman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,846 to J. D. Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,050 to T. O. H. Herzog, U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,648 to N. L. Gould, U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,156 to N. Lillethorup and U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,830 to W. H. McDonald.
While it is recognized that a variety of panels and windows have been swingably mounted in the past, none of the above listed patents disclose an upper hinged door panel portion which is swingable to a down portion, overlying an inside face of a bottom portion of a door, and including a pocket or well, in the lower portion, to secrete a screen structure for manual removal thereof for installation in an upper opening provided in the door when the upper panel portion is pivotally swung downwardly.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a door having a fixed lower panel portion and a top panel portion hinged along a bottom edge thereof to a top edge of the lower panel portion for swinging movement to a position overlying an inside face of the lower panel portion, and including a screen structure secreted in an interior pocket or well defined in the lower panel portion for installation in the opening defined by the downwardly pivoted top panel portion.
A further object of the invention is to provide means to lock the upper panel portion in its closed position.
Another object of the invention is to provide means to lock the screen in the top opening when the upper panel portion is in its downwardly swung position.